The Lie In Your Letter
by Wolfie Waters
Summary: Why would you live in a world where true love is a lie? I live in a world where your wife is chosen for you by the government. It hurts trying to live each day knowing that the person you love will be forcibly ripped away from you at any moment. Maybe I should just confess that I love her. Just maybe I can force a miracle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello there, WolfieWaters here! So I know this is my first story ever on my account, but I'm actually writing and finishing this story for an IRL friend that I had. He was known as **Jpr123** , now I'm going to be continuing and finishing his story.

Just a heads up this was originally an SYOC story, but will no longer be one, as the SYOC form was eventually closed and from the notes I was given to finish this story the cast is already quite big.

More info on what you should know about this story. The idea came from **Jpr** just joking around in 2013 that what if people were assigned wives and husbands at birth, and it was a law. Also no two characters hold the role as Main Characters. Everyone in the story is a main character as this is a bunch of smaller stories intertwined in the same world. For those who read the original, I will be deviating the story a lot, but with all the same characters! So I hope you don't mind that, anyway without further explanation, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day. Just outside of Tyler Wing could hear the pitter patter of the rain tapping on his window. He pulled off the soft blanket that was tightly wrapped around his body. Sitting up in his bed he stretched his arms out and let out a loud yawn. He looked around his room and saw his laptop off to the right, and that same old guitar placed on his wall. Fully stretching his arms he delighted in the stress being released from his tense muscles.

He got up and out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a wrinkle filled white dress shirt and a pair of his terribly ripped jeans. Quickly putting both of them on, he walked up out of his basement and into his kitchen. His tail still hung low, but he eventually wrapped it around his waist.

Tyler soon fixed his messy black hair around his luxray ears, to show of his soft blue eyes. He walked over the breakfast table and had a quick bowl of cereal. He grabbed an umbrella on the way out before heading out to school. The streets were quiet, and the only thing Tyler could hear right now was the rain. Down each street he walked there were small food shops, and small chain clothing stores that had yet to open. That's when he noticed noticed an elderly lady who seem quite confused at a food shop. He also noticed how the shop keeper was getting increasingly frustrated. He got in behind the lady and looked at the two meals she was deciding on.

"Hey Miss, if I were you I'd get the pork cutlet. It's pretty incredible if you ask me," Tyler said.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not sure if my grandson will enjoy it. I don't have the time to cook a nice juicy burger for him today," the old lady said.

"I think your grandson and I would get along just fine. If he loves burgers then for sure he'll love a pork cutlet," Tyler excitedly said.

"Well with confidence like that, how can I not get it. Sir, I'll have the pork cutlet," the old lady said.

Feeling satisfied Tyler left the scene on continued his way to school. The thing is, Tyler loved helping anyone in any possible way he could. On the way he helped a kid get their cat out of a decorative tree, and after helping, needless to say he was covered in scratches. Along the way he also helped a good family friend move their inventory into a truck, and by this point he was going to be late to school. Although Tyler felt that helping someone out was way more important to Tyler than his own education, but his parents might say otherwise.

Tyler had finally decided that he had taken too long to do everything, but on the way he got distracted by a certain news report looking through a T.V store window. The T.V report was about how a certain pop idol who was finally getting married to her assigned husband through the Road of Fate Law.

A thought that was more like an alarm bell Tyler's head screamed. "That's right... tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be turning sixteen, that means my notice could arrive at midnight. The Road of Fate Law is a special law that the country of Thorm has implemented to counter the supposed declining birthrate five generations before me. The law is that the government will chose a wife or husband for you the moment you are born, and it is mandatory that you marry that assigned person, regardless of any relationship you had or are currently in."

Tyler looked at the time and realized that he really had to get to school. He quickly ran towards the building, and stopped to take a few breathes of air. Once he arrived at Forgredy High he opened up the front door and headed straight to his first class. He walked in to see his disappointed teacher who had that same grumpy look he was known for.

"Sorry Mr. Grey," Tyler said.

"Late like usual I see, well take your seat," Mr. Grey said.

Off in a corner of the room a voice yelled out. "Tyler, maybe you should stop jacking off so much, can't you wait till your notice!".

Mr Grey pointed his chalk at the kid who called out Tyler, and in an angry tone yelled. "Mr Santos! That is not school appropriate, go see the principle right now!"

Tyler ignoring the claim made on him, he sat down without hesitation. He wrote down the notes he saw on the board, but after finishing his work his eyes would not leave. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman in his eyes. Sitting across the classroom was his childhood friend Mia Yang. She was a beautiful vaporeon pokemorph. Her long running blue hair complimented her deep ocean blue eyes perfectly. She had the ideal face structure along with the perfect amount of thin transparent scales running along her soft skin. She had her tail well tucked in her chair and the fin like mane around her neck was so cute. She wore the blue sweater he got for her, and her skirt reached the middle of her thighs.

She was the kind of friend you'd never see a guy like Tyler ever getting the hopes of being friends with or dating, but they just so happened to be childhood friends so it worked out in Tyler's favour.

Tyler thought back to all the good times he had with Mia, they ate cake, hung out in the mud and climbed trees together. He remembered Mia helping him throughout elementary school, and the times the two of them would watch movies till either one of them passed out.

Tyler let out a soft sigh knowing that Mia had figured out that she was too good for him. It was just something he learned to accept. It didn't change the way he felt, but what complicated things is that his notice could come tomorrow, it would be his last chance to confess. In today's day and age it wasn't uncommon to see people confessing their love a day before their sixteenth birthday, it didn't matter that it wouldn't change anything, some people just wanted to get their feelings off of their chest before their notice. Tyler lay his head in his hand to think about what he was going to do today.

* * *

Mia was in her seat, she was trying to concentrate on her work, but she just couldn't keep her eyes off of Tyler Wing. The boy she had loved ever since she was little, just looking at him brought her heart into a flutter. Her hands would get sweaty and she could barely breath. She thought back to the days where Tyler would help her when she was sick, she loved the way he helped her through all the tough times in her life. When her grandmother died of cancer, Tyler was there to help her. When her pet cat died, Tyler was also there. Tyler Wing always held a special place in her heart, but because of her own feelings she wasn't able to voice her true emotions to the boy she loved. She knew his sixteenth birthday was tomorrow, and that mean't Tyler could receive his notice at any time, she constantly thought about the fact that it might be too late to confess.

"Alright Class, now I know some of you are already sixteen, and some of you are on the verge of turning sixteen, and I also know that some of you have even received your notices. But as part of the education system we must go over the Road of Fate law," Mr Grey said.

Mr Grey started to write down the description of the law up on the board, he told the class that they didn't have to write it down, as he knew that everyone already had the law hammered into their heads by this point in their lives.

"Alright class, as you all know the government will choose your husband or wife. The person who you get assigned will be called your 'assigned wife or assigned husband'. Now let's get some misunderstandings about the law out of the way. Not everyone receives their notice at the age of sixteen, even though it's very common that you receive the notice at sixteen, some people end up receiving their notices at the age of twenty-two all the way to thirty. Also another common misunderstanding is that it is not illegal to be in a relationship that wasn't set up by the Road of Fate Law, while it isn't recommended, but some of you can get in that kind of relationship if you so choose so. Just let it be known that once your notice comes in you must break up from that relationship, and move forward with the notices," Mr Grey explained.

For the rest of class Mr Grey explained the tiny details for the Road of Fate, but Tyler already knew most of it. The tiny details fell along the lines of the check up meetings, and a whole list of repercussions on what would happen if you refused to meet your assigned spouse. Even though Mr Grey explained all the things you could do before the notice, Tyler still couldn't shake the feeling that he might get his notice the very next day. He let out a gentle sigh once class was over. The rest of the day was just an average day, but as the hours passed by, the every growing pit in his stomach grew. There was still so much he wanted to do, he wanted to hang out with Mia one more time before he turned sixteen, but the simple fact was that he was too shy to ask her out. What was the point of asking someone out when he knew that he could be ripped away from her within a few more hours.

* * *

Mia was standing at her locker she was surrounded by her friends. Jade and Billy were the first girls who really talked to her from the start of her high school career. The three of them all had a casual conversation about their notices and just how nerve racking each day was. Jade had already turned sixteen, but she hadn't received her notice yet, neither had Billy.

"So Mia, any boys you like? You don't turn sixteen not for a few days right?" Billy asked.

"Well there is this one guy I really like, but he's turning sixteen tomorrow, so it might be too late to confess," Mia blushed.

"C'mon girl really. I know that I'm nervous about everyday, but sometimes the notices can come in when you're twenty two. Why not you should ask him out, just one date, make it the final date the first and the last!" Jade said.

"Oh that sounds so romantic... I think," Billy said.

"That's not a bad idea actually. I mean he's already guaranteed to eventually meet the person he's meant to be with. I might as well go all in, no regrets!" Mia excitedly said.

"That's the spirit!" Jade said.

* * *

Tyler was walking home preparing himself for tomorrow, despite the fact he knew that tomorrow could practically be exactly the same as today. At least the sun was shinning so he didn't have to carry an umbrella over his head. However he did watch the puddles as not to get his shoes wet. He turned the corner to his house when he saw someone he knew quite well. Standing there was Mia, her face was bright red and she shyly held her hands together.

"T-T-Tyler... it's been awhile hasn't it?" Mia blushed.

"R-really... we saw each other today," Tyler shyly said.

"Anyway! Uh! Meet me at the park we always used to play at tonight! Don't be late!" Mia blushed before running away.

Tyler was left confused but he knew he absolutely had to go to the park tonight. He quickly rushed to his house with a bright blush on his face that his parents instantly picked up on. He ran up into the washroom, grabbed a towel and took a hot shower in complete excitement. He put on his best shirt and his best pair of jeans. He made his messy black hair look somewhat presentable and headed to the park right away.

The park wasn't too far away so he simply walked there, but his heart was pounding so hard. His crush, his childhood friend, the same girl who had known years told him to meet her in the park they used to play at. She knew his birthday was tomorrow, what if she was planning on confessing? Well it didn't matter cause Tyler was confident that he'd be the one to confess. He sat down on a bench and began to wait. Seconds passed by and those seconds soon turned into minutes, those minuets eventually turned into hours. His focus landed on the left over sand castles on the playground, and the gentle sway of the swings.

Tyler could feel himself getting sleepy as it was nearing eleven o'clock, and yet still no sign of Mia. He sat there and waited a bit more eventually falling asleep on the bench. He felt his phone vibrate waking him up jarringly, it was a text from his mom telling him to go home. He looked at the time and it was midnight meaning he was officially sixteen. Tyler stretched and got up realizing that Mia wasn't coming, but as he got up and reached the exit of the park he heard a loud female voice yell his name.

"TYLER WAIT!" Mia yelled.

Tyler turned around to see Mia drenched in sweat, she looked tired and exhausted from something. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. Tyler looked her in the eye and let out a nervous sigh. He noticed the bright blush on her face and the nervousness in her watery eyes.

"Tyler, first I need to say sorry," Mia said.

"Hey look it's fine, it's always better to be late then never come!" Tyler laughed.

Mia blushed and put her hands behind her back. "No... I mean I'm sorry for never saying this in the first place. The truth is that I like you, I like you a lot. I wish I had said this sooner but... I'm in love with you Tyler. It's been this way since we were kids!"

Tyler let out a soft blush and rubbed the back of his head. He looked Mia in the eye and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Mia's cheeks became a bright pink. She gulped hard, she peered into Tyler's calming blue eyes and she could tell he liked her just as much as she liked him. She placed her hands on his chest

"Tyler let's start going out, let's become a couple until either you or I get our notices,".

Mia thought she made a mistake by asking that awkward question as she saw Tyler's cheeks become an even brighter pink. She leaned in without question, this is what she wanted, but she couldn't tell if Tyler wanted it just as bad as she did. She pressed her lips up against Tyler's. A wave of pleasure and emotion flooded her body. She was completely enveloped in his warmth.

Tyler released from the kiss, he took in a deep breath before leaning back in. He enjoyed every moment of this sweet kiss, it felt like a dream to him, it felt as if it couldn't be real, but the warmth of Mia's hands against his stomach made him realize that this moment was real.

"I'd love to become a couple. Let's go out until either one of us get's our notices," Tyler gently said.

"I'd like that," Mia smiled. She was about to lean in for another kiss until she heard someone walking up to the bench both of them were on. She turned her head to see a middle aged woman with bright red hair, she wore a suit and held an envelope in her hands.

Mia looked at the clock on her phone and noticed that it was ten after twelve. The lady walked in front of both of them. And the moment she saw the lady push the envelope in front of Tyler her heart dropped.

"Congratulations Mr Wing, your notice has come in," The Lady said.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** So there we go the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts, that's all I could really ask for!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Thanks to everyone who's supporting the story, Jpr was a really good friend of mine. So I'm going to be something I've seen a few writers do and it's review responses. I'll be doing those at the end of the chapter.

Now please enjoy!

* * *

Tyler was sitting in the back seat of his parent's car. He looked up at the dark cloudy sky with deep intent. He watched many trees pass by on the long drive towards his fate. His hands were sweaty, and his heart pounded. This time around he wore a professional looking suit as he was going to meet his assigned wife for the very first time. Just thinking about meeting her was so nerve wracking. Was she going to be kind to him? Would they even get along? Could he spend the rest of his life with her?

Tyler thought about last night and his small, tiny, absolutely short lived relationship he had with Mia. He remembered the dread in her eyes, and the absolute amount of disappointment in her expression when he had received his notice. Thinking back on the event only made him feel worse. Tyler knew he'd never forget the words Mia gave him right after receiving his notice.

When he was about to repeat those burning words his father spoke up. They had finally arrived at his assigned wife's house. When they turned the corner, they noticed she didn't live in a house, it was more of a mansion. The mansion was a good three stories tall and was well stretched from one end to the other. The mansion was made out of a fine red brick that complimented the golden stained windows on the upper floors. Surrounding the mansion was a thick line of red oaks and tall spruce trees. In the front of the mansion were a few rose gardens with a beautiful mossy stone fence.

They drove up to the thick barred steel gate. Off to the side of the gate there was a simple intercom. Tyler's father rolled down the window of the car, and pressed the button. A very rough and tough voice came out of the intercom, Tyler's father explained why they were there, and once the conversation was over the gate opened up automatically.

They drove into the massive driveway and parked their car near the front door of the house. They saw the front door open up and standing there was a butler who was clearly well paid and well off from working at this house.

"Well hello, Mister and Miss Wing, welcome to the Sky residence. My name is Urara, and I will be your guide in the lovely home that your son's assigned wife lives in," Urara said.

Tyler got a closer look at Urara, the man was clearly quite old with a large bald spot on the top of his head and thin running white hair. His suit looked much more professional than the one he wore, and he seemed to be quite gentle, with his actions.

Urara led them through the halls, but Tyler took notice at all the dying plants on the windows. There were dates and charts beside the flower pots of the plants. The ones that had turned brown and died had a red ribbon tied to them, and the ones that were still alive, if you could call that living had a green ribbon tied to them.

After following Urara down a maze of hallways he brought everyone to the main dinning hall. The dinning hall had a massive red oak table and a large crystal chandelier hanging above. In the back led to the kitchen, but more importantly he saw two upperclass citizens standing on the other side of the dinning hall. There was a large male ursarang, he wore a deep black suit and had fine cut jewelry on his hands. Standing right beside him was a beautiful female Arcanine, she wore an equally extravagant dress with much of the same finely cut jewelry.

Then Tyler's eyes landed on the young girl standing right between them. She was a small growlithe pokemorph. She had her soft orange hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Poking out the top of her head were her small growlithe ears, but a good amount of them were covered up by her hair. As for her body type, she was completely flat in the chest area unlike Mia who had quite the bust, but due to her baggy clothes it wasn't too obvious. She wore a clean white shirt underneath her puffy black top. Her white skirt fell down her knees and she wore a pair of black flats.

Tyler followed his parents shyly, he watched as his parents loved interacting with this girl's parents. They seemed to having a grand time together, but because of his own nerves he couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. He watched his parents and this girl's parents leave the room, and now he was all alone with his assigned wife for the first time.

Tyler held the back of his head and extended his hand in a nervous smile. "Hello there. My name is Tyler Wing, uh... how about you?".

The young growlithe pokemorph placed her hands together and in a gentle tone said, "Tony Sky,".

There was a light blush on her face, she walked up to Tyler and reached up. Both of her hands lay flat on his bright red cheeks. She had a look of curiosity, but what Tyler noticed is that her hands were very soft. She let go of his face and looked at the palms of her hand intently.

"How fascinating! Young males are a lot slimier than I'd imagine," Tony said.

"I think that might be because I'm a little sweaty," Tyler blushed.

"I guess that logically make sense, as my dad's face isn't nearly as slimy as yours is. I must record this in my notebook, but it could also be because of your age, that could be affecting this strange oily substance leaking out of your pours," Tony said.

Tyler stood still and watched as Tony examined his body. She was very curious poking him in places that his parents haven't touched in years. She stayed clear above the waste, but it didn't make it any less weird.

"I have determined your body is too weak for sexual reproduction. The magazines my Mother has tells me that you aren't close to the ideal body shape for reproduction. You don't exactly have the strong defined muscles that males on the internet have, I guess it must be genetic. This is great information as you are the only male that I've met other than my Father," Tony said.

"Oh really?" Tyler said awkwardly. Tyler's mind ran with a few thoughts about his assigned wife. "This girls is completely weird!"

After their short meeting both Tyler and Tony's parents came back into the room. Tony's parents gave Tyler a polite greeting. The two of them looked slightly worried, but at the same time they showed a great amount of care for their daughter.

Tony's father walked up to his new son in law. "Tyler, as part of the Road of Fate law, we will have Tony live with you. She has grown up in this house that my wife and I have built. She's never been out of this home. We'd like her to finally see the world, and just how beautiful it can be. Please take care of our daughter."

Tyler bowed in respect, but was surprised with the fact that Tony would be moving in with him. He knew that it was part of the law to move in with your assigned wife or husband, but never in a million years would he'd be the host home.

"Mr Sky, I'll do my best," Tyler said.

"That's all I could ever ask for," Mr Sky said.

* * *

Mia sat at her table for lunch, she was surrounded by her friends, despite that she couldn't take her mind off of what happened the night before. She was nervous and scared at the same time. The boy she loved, and the boy she confessed to on the same night, got his notice. She knew that he was already meeting her today, and it broke her heart.

She had her hand on her cheek and let out a loud exaggerated sigh. Billy quickly took notice at it and asked. "Mia, that sigh didn't sound good... is something on your mind?" Billy asked.

Mia covered her face in despair "The guy I like a.k.a Tyler Wing got his notice last night. He got it during our first and last date,"

Jade and Billy took in the moment to process what Mia had just said. "Wait seriously?! That actually happened!"

"Yeah it did happen. I just told him we should never see each other again. I can't bare to face him now that he's taken," Mia said.

"Geez, isn't that a little bit harsh?" Billy said.

Mia had to lie through her teeth. "I can't believe you guys thought I was serious! But he did get his notice that night. We just said to each other we should be friends, and nothing more."

"Well I guess that makes the most sense," Billy said.

"Yeah, but I still kinda feel bad for you," Jade said.

"Guys, can we stop talking about my failed relationship, lunch is about to finish," Mia said.

Once Mia had finished lunch she headed to her next class. She calmly sat in her seat and placed her head against her hand. She let out a loud sigh and noticed that someone was walking up to her. It was a person she had talked with many times in the past, as this person was a close friend with Tyler. This boy was normally quite reserved and shy, but he could talk sort of normally with her.

This boy's name was Robbie Orre. He was a lanky mightyena pokemorph. His hair was a rich grey colour with black streaks and he had faded peach skin. Even more so his hair was long for a guy reaching down to rest upon his shoulders. The mightyena ears poking out of the top of his head were unusually pale for a mightyena, but his blood red eyes distracted from the fact. For clothing Robbie really covered up, he wore a pale coloured sweater and some sweatpants.

"Tyler isn't here, so I'm talking with you," Robbie said.

"So did you hear? Tyler got his notice," Mia said.

"Yeah he texted me. The guy sounded crazy nervous. Apparently we're going to get to meet the lucky girl today. She's coming to this class later," Robbie said.

"Great, how can this day get any worse?" Mia sadly said.

"I don't know, you could get your notice with me," Robbie joked.

"You idiot, I'm not even sixteen yet," Mia said.

Everyone sat down in their respective seats. The first thing that Mia noticed is that Tyler walked through the class door and sat down in his usual seat. They both looked at each other, blushed, then instantly looked back down. Mia's eyes darted towards Tyler's left hand and noticed the ministry ring that assigned couples had to wear. The kids in the class who would usually bully Tyler about naughty things saw his ring and left him alone.

Now Tyler was one of the few students who had a double desk to himself. Everyone's eyes darted towards the classroom door, and saw a student they had never seen before. She was a growlithe pokemorph, the same one Tyler had met earlier in the day, and just like before Mia noticed the ministry ring on her left hand. She walked in between the desks until she settled at Tyler's desk sitting right beside him, and everyone could instantly tell that she was his assigned wife.

As class progressed, Mia watched as Tyler calmly interacted with his assigned wife. Despite the fact they probably met today, it seemed as if they were already quite comfortable with each other. The teacher soon told everyone to get into groups of three, and Mia headed over to be partners with Tyler. Robbie would've partnered up with Tyler like usual, but with his assigned wife there, he felt as if he'd be a burden.

Tyler blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, hey Mia, I... I didn't really expect to see you partnering up with me. You know... after last night and all."

"So you're Mia. Tyler told me about you in the drive here, he's right you're very pretty. Oh by the way my name is Tony," Tony said.

"Tony? Isn't that a guy's name?" Mia questioned.

"My real name is really long, so I just go by Tony. I hope we can be friends, it would be statistically better to get to know the people Tyler knows," Tony smiled.

Tyler for the most part kept his head buried in his book work. He could hear Tony and Mia talking about multiple things, about recent clothing trends. He could hear how passionate Tony got when the subject of biology specifically in the field of how different pokemorph species breed and procreate.

"Mia, don't you find it absolutely fascinating how any pokemorph can reproduce with any other pokemorph? Isn't it so intriguing, how a blastoise can breed with a blaziken with no problems. You'd expect two completely different types incapable of breeding together, but they actually have zero problems!" Tony excitedly said.

"Sure I guess," Mia said.

"Thinking about it, it would make sense that anyone in this room could reproduce with anyone. Except for Tyler though," Tony said.

Tyler's head shot up from his book, he stared at Tony with a bright blush. "Wha... what do you mean by that!"

"You're far too small to reproduce," Tony said.

There was a small chuckle that made it around the classroom as people awkwardly stared at Tyler. Tyler soon explained to Mia that it wasn't what it seemed, and the rest of the work period was quite awkward. Once the day was done, Tyler said his goodbyes to Robbie and Mia, and headed home with his assigned wife.

On the walk home Tony was completely calm and quiet showing no sign of nervousness. The only thought that shook Tyler to his core was the fact that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He barely knew her, other than she really liked science, something that he wasn't too well versed in. When they arrived home Tyler's parents did a generic introduction and tour of the house. Once the tour was finished both Tyler and Tony waited in Tyler's room for dinner.

Tyler sat on the floor awkwardly across from Tony who had same expression on the walk home. She seemed calm and completely void of distress despite being stuck with him for the rest of her life.

"Tony, you don't seem to be worried about this whole situation. Aren't you aware that you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Tyler asked.

"Is that really a problem? You don't seem that bad," Tony said.

"But didn't you love someone before you got your notice?" Tyler asked.

"You mean my parents?" Tony responded.

"No not like that. I mean't more like were you in love with someone before you got your notice?" Tyler asked.

"Ah that. I actually don't know what it's like to be in love romantically speaking. I haven't felt it before, my mother explained it to me like it was being in pain, how there was always a hole in your chest that could only be filled by that one person. I've never felt that," Tony said.

Tyler smiled at Tony's explanation and completely thought back to that night with Mia. "Your mother is a smart person. I know exactly what that feels like, in fact I'm kind of feeling it right now,".

Tyler looked up at the roof of his room for a bit, but his head shot downwards when he felt a hand press up against the middle of his chest. It was Tony, but she had her hand pressed up against him. She was feeling around the middle of his chest carefully examining it.

"Are you sure there's a hole in your chest? It doesn't really feel like there's one, maybe the hole is internal, below the skin. Either way I still don't understand what it means to be in love, but it might be interesting to find out," Tony said.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Well there you guys go chapter two, finished and complete. Tell me your thoughts on how the story is progressing, I'd also love to see what you guys would like to see in the future.

Anyway I have to give credit to where credit is due, and that's saying the new OCs that were introduced into the fic.

Tony Sky - Created by " **DarkWingedLancelot** "

This character is fun to write.

Robbie Orre - Created by " **W. R. writers** "

Robbie was a great character in both appearance, personality and origin, and he was clearly well put together. I'm very glad to make him an addition into the fic.

Ok now this is very important to all of you who have sent in an OC, with that OC being accepted. I will be taking charge of their development as a character. And if you try to tell me how your character should be developed it will go ignored by myself and my beta. This is just to keep consistency within the story.

 **Review Responses!**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina:** Thank you so much! Jpr was more than just a friend to me, I do really want to continue on this story so thank you!

 **W. R. Winters:** Thank you so much for the support it really means the world!

Anyway see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
